


Interruptions

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Filth, because these two are just hot, just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Just some Ranvanni filth because apparently my mind lives in the gutter.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Interruptions

Giovanni sighed as he fell back against the unfamiliar pillows and thought back on the night’s events. He had been so impressed with the way Ranvir had danced the Argentine Tango that evening and by the sounds of things so had everyone else. Anton and Craig had given very positive, well mostly from Craig, comments about her performance; Giovanni still did not agree with Craig’s comment about the bent leg and never would. Shirley’s comments were… quite frankly rather weird, even for Shirley. He had agreed with her; it did feel like they were in their own room with no one around and he’d damn near reacted as such, God why did her lips look so tempting. However, for a sixty year old woman to be saying those things on live tv. Downright weird. And it’d made Ranvir uncomfortable, which was not okay in Gio’s book. He’d worked so hard with her confidence levels and she was so much better than she had been 5 weeks ago but she still was not fully comfortable with other people telling her she looked sexy; she was hardly comfortable with Giovanni himself saying it.

He’d been fighting the feelings of arousal all week with Ranvir pressed so tightly against him. Even though she insisted on wearing oversized t-shirts, this week he’d been able to feel every inch of her curves and it drove him mad. Tonight it had come to a head with her in that tight black dress and that slit up her thigh; honestly, he was impressed with his self control. All he wanted was to get home and have a very cold shower. But, of course, his car wouldn’t start. Ranvir had offered to drop him back at his flat but he knew that added an extra hour onto her journey home and it was already 10:30; after hearing about the crash she was in due to exhaustion, he was incredibly cautious with how late she was driving around. So, he’d ended up here, in Ranvir’s spare bedroom with nothing but his overpowering desire for her. 

Glancing at his phone, he noted that it was now 2am but they’d only gone to bed an hour ago. Luckily, being a dancer after all, Giovanni never left home without a change of clothes in his car which he’d thought to grab before leaving with Ranvir. So after they’d got changed, he’d found himself sat at her kitchen island, drinking a mug of tea and having a conversation with Ranvir’s cleavage as she sat opposite him. His mind immediately went back to the way her hair fell in disheveled curls perfectly framing the ungodly cleavage Ranvir had in that tight black vest top. If she’d noticed his conversation being directed much lower than her face, she hadn’t mentioned anything. Part of him, the only area of his brain which was not consumed with lust, had felt bad for objectifying her in the way that irritated him so much when he’d read it in her comment section; he may or may not have stalked her instagram. Suddenly, he was struck with the realisation that he wasn’t just attracted to her, he’d fallen madly in love with her. 

The hard bulge in his joggers dragged his mind back into a lust clouded haze. Was he really about to do this? Was he really going to have to get off with Ranvir just across the hall? He knew he was going to feel incredibly guilty in the morning but he really had no other choice. He couldn’t sleep in the state he was in. And he sure as hell could not get up in the morning and see Ranvir in that vest top again without some sort of relief. Sure, masturbating in Ranvir’s guest bedroom was slightly awkward but at least this way she’d never know. He didn’t think he could face her with a hard on this size. 

Unbeknownst to him, Ranvir was lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. She had also noticed the way Giovanni had almost drooled over her in a vest top and made a mental note to wear one more often when he came around. She was loathe to admit it but the idea that this Italian who was built like a God fancied her even slightly made her feel all warm inside. Staring at the ceiling of her bedroom her mind inevitably drifted to the one day in training this week where she had felt something pressing into her thigh. She’d wanted to presume it was just his phone but he was using his phone for the music and was clearly resting on the side table by the sofa. Since she hadn’t wanted to embarrass him, or herself, Ranvir had let it slide under the radar but that feeling was burnt into her brain. Deciding she had to ask him about it and how things were going to continue after certain things came to light, she slipped out of bed and across the hallway.

She hadn’t wanted to knock in case she woke him up so instead she just gently opened the door, having seen the light on under the door, to make sure he hadn’t just fallen asleep with the light on. Her eyes widen and jaw dropped slightly at the sight in front of her. Giovanni was lay back against the pillows of the bed, his joggers pulled slightly down, his mouth open and his eyes half closed. However, Ranvir barely registered any of that; her eyes focused almost entirely on his hand which was currently slowly stroking his impressive length. Ranvir’s eyes darkened as she realised her dreams had underestimated just how impressive he was. Shaking herself out of her reverie when she realised he hadn’t noticed her, she turned to leave but halted as Gio let out a breathy moan of her name. 

Ranvir spun around and let out a loud gasp, suddenly alerted him to her presence. She couldn’t quite believe that he’d just said her name; that she’d caused him to do this. Giovanni blushed a bright red as he realised that there was a worse option than seeing Ranvir in the morning with a hard on and that was exactly what was happening now; her catching him with his hand around his cock moaning her name. His brain immediately began fumbling for the words in English in an attempt to excuse his behaviour. 

While he was distracted, however, he didn’t notice Ranvir’s eyes darkening in lust and her slowly walking over to him. He only clocked her presence when she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. His words died in his throat when he saw the lust painted clearly across her face and he damn near choked on his own saliva when she wrapped her hand gently around the base of his cock. Experimentally, she stroked his length at a reasonably similar pace to the one he himself had been using barely a minute ago. Gio let out a choked and strangled moan as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

“Princess, this will end far too soon if you keep that up,” Gio practically panted into her ear.

Ranvir smirked and leant forward, capturing his lips in a passionate, sloppy kiss. Giovanni responded by nipping at her bottom lip and tangling his fingers tightly in her hair, pulling slightly to angle her head to allow him to further deepen the kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, Ranvir’s lips were red and swollen due to Gio’s continuous nipping at her bottom lip, each of his caused Ranvir to whimper into his mouth. Unwilling to keep his lips off her, Giovanni pulled Ranvir onto his lap, grasping tightly at her hips while his lips attached themselves to her neck, sucking and biting roughly, occasionally running his tongue across the bite marks to soothe them. Grinding down onto him, Ranvir let out a breathy moan as Gio caught a particularly sensitive area. Noting her reaction, he bit down hard onto the spot, nearly drawing blood, and left her a nice and obvious love bite before trailing his kisses down into the cleavage he’d been so distracted by all night.

Slightly pushing him away, Ranvir yanked at Gio’s white tee and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room before looking down at him and smirking.

“God this is gonna be fun,” she muttered before leaning down and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be spectacularly bad but that dance was filth so ;)


End file.
